


What Would Happen

by ifreet



Category: Psych
Genre: Comment Fic, Comment Fics, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-04
Updated: 2008-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>belmanoir gave me Shawn/Lassiter, and shuffle gave me Meredith Brooks's What Would Happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belmanoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/gifts).



Shawn liked to fantasize about Detective Lassiter. Sometimes. He also liked to fantasize about Jules, and the twins that worked out on the beach outside the office, and the occasional movie star, because, hey, why limit himself?

But he imagined him and Lassiter, too. Because sure, sometimes a cigar was just a cigar, but things also stood in for one another -- like a shove for something softer. So imagine yesterday's crime scene, where they'd been more or less alone (because even in his imagination, he couldn't make Lassiter anything other than a stickler for privacy) and the way Lassie had grabbed his shoulder, telling him to get out of "his" crime scene.

What if, instead of faking a psychic revelation, he'd turned and stepped into Lassie's space and said, low and slightly husky, "Make me."

What if they'd kissed.

He figured the odds were fifty-fifty between Lassie actually arresting him and taking him up on the dare. Which was why he hadn't really done it.

Also, actually having sex in a crime scene was a little bit ooky.


End file.
